The present invention relates to a hair iron used to, for example, relax curly hair.
There is a conventional hair iron as shown in FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b) (reference to Patent Literature 1). FIG. 11A is a general view showing the hair iron and FIG. 11B is a sectional view showing the inside thereof.
In FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b), the conventional hair iron 201 includes an iron body 203 and an electric cord 205 connected thereto. An intermediate part of the cord 205 is connected to a temperature controller 207 and an end of the cord 205 is fixed to a plug 209.
The iron body 203 includes a pair of clamp arms 211 and 213 made of resin. The clamp arms 211 and 213 have bases 215 and 217 that are pivotally joined together. Heads 219 and 221 of the clamp arms 211 and 213 have relaxing bodies 223 and 225 that face each other. The relaxing bodies 223 and 225 are movably supported by the clamp arms 211 and 213, so that the relaxing bodies 223 and 225 may move forward and backward relative to each other within a predetermined range. On the back of each of the relaxing bodies 223 and 225, there is a spring 227 to push the relaxing body forward.
To operate the hair iron 201, the plug 209 is inserted into a socket and the relaxing bodies 223 and 225 are heated with the temperature controller 207. Hair is held between the relaxing bodies 223 and 225 and the relaxing bodies 223 and 225 are slid along the hair to heat and relax the hair.
When relaxing curly hair, the relaxing bodies 223 and 225 are controlled to provide high temperatures of, for example, 60 to 180° C. The high temperatures quickly dry the hair during the treatment, to damage the hair and remove a gloss from the finished hair.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-137038